


Blissfully

by j_gabrielle



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy lays a plan for sleep, Harry listens on amusedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blissfully

"I want to sleep with you."

The declaration takes him by surprise and has him snapping his head to throw Eggsy a calm bewildered look. "I'm sorry?"

"I don't mean to have sex, Harry. Get your head out them dumps." Eggsy laughs, walking into the study. The scent of his bodywash is heady as he nears. Smoothly, he moves around the table, closing the laptop with a slow snap. "It's just to sleep. Don't think I din't hear ya sneak out of bed to finish those reports."

The corner of Harry's lips quirk in amusement. "So sleep. Together. Under the covers?"

Eggsy nods, trailing his fingers against Harry's hairline, curling a lock around his fore finger. 

"Any chance that either one of us will be naked?" Harry inquires, sliding his hand over Eggsy's hip, picking at the hem of his shirt. 

That draws forth a huff of equal parts amusement and exasperation. "No! Just sleep. You need it. I know you've been running yourself half ragged being Arthur."

Harry smiles, "Why, I didn't know you cared that much about me."

Eggsy narrows his eyes in response, sticking out his tongue. "If you can't tell that I care about you by now, I must be doing a piss poor job at showing it."

"I'm just teasing." Harry coos, pulling the man closer. Burying his nose into the soft worn fabric of his shirt, he sighs. "Have I ever said thank you? For staying with me?"

Eggsy wraps his arms around Harry's shoulder. "You don't have to."

"Fine then. Tell me about this 'just sleep' idea of yours. What do we do there?" Harry says when the emotions sink a little too thick in the air.

"We go to bed, under the covers. You'll have your arm around me, and I'll have my hand on your chest. We don't talk, but it's all good. We leave the window cracked open even though the forecast is for a chilly night."

"Why don't we turn on the heating?"

"Because then we won't have an excuse to cuddle up together." 

Harry is the first to pull away. "Sounds like a fine plan to me." Standing, he cups the side of Eggsy's face, grazing his nails on his scalp. "Shall we?"

Eggsy arches up for a kiss, humming happily. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come spazz your Hartwin feels at me; http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
